


Sentimental Feeling

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Time, Coliver have a daughter and a son, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oliver can't wrap gifts, Parents, Post HTGAWM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very brief insecure Oliver moment, Wrapping Presents, coliver - Freeform, married, two idiots in love, very very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Connor and Oliver wrap the presents for their two and six year old children...the night before Christmas Day. Last minute wrapping mayhem ensures.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sentimental Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story for this fandom and I hope it's far from the last! I've recently got into htgawm on Netflix and coliver have just stolen my heart. I really hope you enjoy this fluffy fic to commemorate the festive season and this wonderful relationship!

Connor smiles gently as he closes the door to Ellie and Jack's bedroom, shutting it with a soft click. Christmas is the next day and both the six year old and the two year old have been bouncing off the walls all day. Almost literally. It's the first Christmas that Jack fully understands what's happening and that excitement has doubled ten fold by Ellie's contagious energy. The two of them have been quite a handful as a result, needing no less then four stories before they've drifted off into sleep.

Making his way down the stairs, Connor almost trips over the decoration box that's, for some reason, still abandoned on the fourth step. Oliver appears at the bottom, a barely concealed smile of mirth on his face. Connor glares at him.

"Watch out, wouldn't want to spend Christmas in hospital, would we," Oliver jokes, laughing softly when Connor pushes past him a playful smile on his own face.

"Shut up," Connor answers, motioning over to the pile of Christmas presents still left unwrapped, "We need to get these wrapped, mr 'we'll have plenty of time tonight when they've gone to bed'. It's just gone eleven and look-"

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Tell me I told you so later, yeah? We need to get this done. Or we could just say Santa forgot to wrap them and-"

"It would be the elves that forgot not Santa."

"Fine, fine, the elves then," Oliver gives him a look as he sits down cross legged in front of Connor, "you're a nerd."

"Do you want to see who's more nerdy? I'm pretty sure you'd win by a mile, Ollie," Connor says, laughing when Oliver goes to tickle him, scooting backwards away from his husband, "hey, hey, you're wasting time, stop!" 

"You're an idiot."

"You love it," Connor moves forward to press a light kiss against his husband's lips, before grabbing the purple puppy themed Christmas wrapping paper, "Now come on, I'm doing Ellie's and you're doing Jack's, righ?"

"Or you could do both and I could drink my coffee and watch?" Oliver answers, grinning and swatting the wrapping paper roll away when Connor lightly hits him with it, "Oi, that's mean. Fine, I'm doing it."

They set to work, Connor wrapping the presents quickly with neat precision that he does most things and Oliver with a substantially less precision and grace than his husband, something Connor does not pass up the opportunity to tease him about. They spend a lot of the time laughing and joking at and with one another, making the efficiency okay at best and pretty poor at worst.

"Okay, that's the worse one you've wrapped," Connor laughs, holding out his hand for the gift that looks like it's been through a battering, "let me hold the paper while you do the tape."

"We're never going to have these done by morning," Oliver says, sounding annoyed with them both for leaving everything till last minute as usual, "Christmas is ruined."

"And you say I'm dramatic," Connor answers, gently pressing down the corner of the gift, glancing at the lessening piles, "we're more than half way done and it's-," he checks his wristwatch, "half twelve. Positivity, Ollie."

"No, you're more than half way done. I can't do this as good as you," Oliver says, a self-deprecating edge to his voice, which makes Connor look up at him.

Connor shifts so he's sat next to Oliver rather than in front of him, pulling his husband by the waste to his side in a side-hug. He hates it when Oliver highlights anything he can't do, brushing off everything he can do as not that big of a deal. Other than hacking or various other computer based skills that Connor has absolutely no idea about, he won't admit to being good at anything. It makes Connor want to shake some sense into him at the same time as wanting to hug him until the message gets across.

"Hey, happiness, remember? Nothing but happiness on Christmas, that's your rule," Connor says, firmly, kissing Oliver lightly on the forehead, "Should I get the elf ears?"

"No you should not get the elf ears."

Connor grins, getting up, "I am so getting the elf ears."

"You are literally a child! I have three children," Oliver calls after him as he leaves the room at little short of a run, "you are not making me wear those ears!"

Connor comes back in holding two elf themed headbands, a mischievous grin on his face. Oliver looks up at him with a fond smile on his face that sends Connor right back to that first Christmas 'together' when he gave Oliver that re-gifted knitted hat. He holds up the headband ready to put it on his husband's head.

"We're Santa's helpers tonight, we need to wear the ears to get the magic, Ollie," Connor says, fluttering his eyelashes with a youthful smile on his face, "come on, give in. You know you want to."

"Fine then," Oliver says, sighing in exaggeration, smile still plastered on his face as Connor fits them on his head proudly, "You do know we'll be screwed when Jack's old enough to unleash the full power of his puppy dog eyes."

"I'll have to give him lessons on how to use them," Connor winks, sitting down again beside Oliver, his own ears firmly in place making him look hilariously stupid and endearing at the same time, "now we're both ready, we need to actually get these done with at least a couple hours sleep before sunrise."

Time ticks by with the two of them, sitting side by side wrapping the gifts. Connor finishes way before Oliver and instead of helping, sets about making paper hats out of the left over wrapping paper. Oliver rolls his eyes and giggles at his husband's antics, complaining loudly while not meaning a word of it. The room feels warm, an atmosphere of family and love encircling it that Connor never thought he'd have before he met Oliver. The Christmas tree blinked it's lights in the corner, making for a perfect picture of disfunction with a mismatched colour scheme and random memories dotted about its branches. It's so perfectly them.

Connor smiles gently, as he glances over at Oliver, who's mid laughter at Connor balancing two small hats on each of the elf ears on Oliver's headband. This is home, this is them. A warm, curl of emotions wells up in Connor's chest and he almost feels like he's going to cry, in a good way though. 

'I love him,' he thinks, his smile widening when Oliver meets his eyes,' I love him and this house and this life. Nothing can make this more perfect.'

"I love you," Connor says out loud this time, "I flippin' love you so much."

"Good job because I'm pretty sure I flippin' love you too," Oliver says, mocking his wording lightheartedly, he leans in and presses a feather light kiss to Connor's lips before adding quietly, "so so much."

Connor rests his forehead against Oliver's, "Two presents to go."

"Thank god, I'm just about ready to pass out."

"Told you we should have made more coffee," Connor quips, picking up one of the two, which happens to be the toy train that Jack has not stopped going on about for weeks.

"Just because you lawyers live off coffee does not mean it's good for you," Oliver answers, rolling his eyes at the old argument, "you're a caffeine addict."

Connor shrugs, "Not denying it and you can't deny you married me for my coffee tasting kisses."

"That's the weirdest thing you've ever said."

"Maybe so but go with it."

Oliver laughs, shaking his head, just as he secures the last line of tape along the corner of the gift. 

This is going to be a good Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> I may do a second chapter for this if I get time before Christmas Day but we'll have to see!


End file.
